Una nueva experiencia
by Neko-gamer12
Summary: James tiene curiosidad de lo que es el sexo, e involucra a Peter en todo esto. Marauders era, tercer año. JamesxPeter


Holaa, aquí vengo con otro fic de esta pareja que para muchos ha de ser raro, pero que si se imaginan que son versión anime así todo bonito como dibujan siempre a todo personaje entonces les gustará xD

Nuevo fic de James x Peter espero que les guste.

 **En una de las tantas habitaciones de la torre de Griffyndor se encontraban dos jóvenes de tercer año, los cuales a diferencia de sus demás compañeros habían decidido faltar a clases. Lo que no entienden es como todo cambió de repente hasta dejarlos en la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.**

 **Ambos se ubicaban frente al otro sobre la cama de uno de ellos, solo portando la ropa interior pero nada más que eso.**

 **Uno de esos chicos tenía la piel algo tostada debido al Quidditch, así como su cuerpo marcado con pequeños músculos, pero que debido a su delgadez no se notaban tanto, su cabello desordenado y unos ojos de color avellana. El otro chico que lo acompañaba tenía cabello rubio algo oscuro, ojos azules y un cuerpo menudo pero delgado, manteniendo aún un toque de niño en sus facciones. Lo que si se notaba en los ojos de ambos era nerviosismo, no sabían que hacer, solo querían experimentar algo nuevo, y considerando que sus hormonas ya habían empezado a reaccionar un año antes, la situación en la que se encontraban superaba los límites que querían llegar.**

 **-James esto no creo esté bien – decía con temor el rubio, mientras juntaba con fuerzas sus piernas y colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas.**

 **-En serio quiero experimenta algo nuevo, no crees que sería interesante Peter- le respondía el de revoltoso cabello – no será tan malo ya verás – trataba de sonar seguro, pero ni él mismo sabía qué hacer, lo único que hizo fue acercarse al otro chico y posar sus labios sobre los del contrario, un beso demasiado tierno. Un suave gemido salió de la boca de ambos ante el contacto generando una descarga de sensaciones nuevas en ambos jóvenes.**

 **-Jaames ah – gimió Peter al sentir como el otro empezaba a recorrer con suavidad su cuello llenándolo de besos algo inocentes debido a la falta de experiencia. James quería aventurarse más, no por nada era un Griffynndor, y eso conllevó a que metiera una de sus manos dentro del bóxer de Pettigrew, el cual soltó otro gemido que fue callado por un nuevo beso por parte del de ojos avellana.**

 **La temperatura en la habitación se iba elevando cada vez más y los gemidos que salían de sus labios eran cada vez más altos conforme aumentaban las caricias.**

 **Peter con algo de temor también llevó una de sus manos dentro del bóxer de su amigo y comenzó a masajear el miembro que, debido a la acción, se encontraba erecto.**

 **-Aaah mierdaa – gimió James al sentir ese contacto, generando una ola de placer que lo llevó a morder uno de los pezones del rubio que empezó a gemir más alto debido a eso y corriéndose en la mano de Potter – no… aguantaste… - decía de forma entrecortada James mientras le bajaba de una vez el bóxer a Peter, así como su amigo hacía lo mismo con los suyos.**

 **-Maldición aaaahh – se quejó Peter después de que otro mordisco fuese dado a uno de sus pezones y aceleró el movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro de James.**

 **Ambos no paraban de jadear y para cuando James estuvo a punto de correrse este se levantó como pudo en la cama y le tiró gran parte de su esperma en el rostro de Peter.**

 **-Aaah, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – decía el rubio jadeando debido a la nueva ráfaga de excitación que le empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo.**

 **-Quería saber cómo te verías – le dijo riendo Potter mientras se acercaba y a lamidas empezaba a quitarle todo el líquido blanco que se encontraba en el rostro de Peter.**

 **El rubio estaba cada vez más rojo, nunca esperó estar en una situación similar con James Potter, él estaba enamorado del chico de cabellos revueltos desde que lo conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y ahora se encontraba recibiendo caricias por parte de este.**

 **James no entendía qué lo llevó a hacer esto, simplemente había empezado a tener curiosidad durante el verano, después de que por error viera un película para adultos que encontró en la caja llamada televisor que le dieron sus padres después de insistirles tanto. Lo que más lo confundía era el por qué había escogido a Peter para ser la persona con la que pusiera en práctica lo que había aprendido de dicho vídeo. Fácilmente pudo habérselo pedido a Sirius o a alguna chica de su año, ya que en la cinta esa era una pareja la que realizaba el acto sexual. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que Peter con el rostro sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, lleno de su eyaculación y gimiendo suavemente con la boca ligeramente abierta, lo estaba poniendo duro otra vez.**

 **-Vamos a hacer algo nuevo – le dijo al rubio.**

 **-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con algo de temor.**

 **-Agáchate, ponte en posición de perro – le respondió sin mucha sutileza, provocando que el otro se enojara con él.**

 **-¿Qué quieres que haga qué? – dijo con un tono ofendido.**

 **-Vamos, hazlo – se quejó James ya que se había empezado a imaginar lo que quería que el otro hiciera y se estaba excitando cada vez más.**

 **-Está bien – dijo sin muchas ganas de obedecer, pero sentía que no le quedaba de otra.**

 **Una vez ubicado en la posición que quería, James se colocó de rodillas justo frete al rostro del de ojos azules y dirigió su pene cerca al rostro del otro, provocando que este se alejara.**

 **-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – gritó, pero eso solo facilitó que Potter metiera su miembro duro dentro de la boca del otro sacándole un jadeo de protesta –mmmmhhh.**

 **-Calmaaa ahhhh – gimió James debido a la calidez y humedad que abrazaba su pene. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de su compañero, pero el placer que sentía no tenía comparación. El rubio en un comienzo se sentía algo asqueado, pero el calor que empezaba a sentir en su parte baja provocó que empezara a dar lamidas y pequeñas mordidas al miembro de su amigo generando gemidos roncos que en su opinión sonaban demasiado sensuales. En un arranque de valor tumbó al de cabello oscuro en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él rozando su propio miembro con el ajeno –aaaaaahh mierdaaa…se siente bieeeeen – gimió James.**

 **\- Mmmm Aaaaah – gimió alto Peter al rozar sin querer su entrada con el miembro de James.**

 **-¡Mierdaa Peter, no hagas eso! – gritó James al sentir una nueva ola de calor abordarle todo el cuerpo.**

 **-¿Por qué? Aaahh – preguntó el rubio en medio de jadeos suaves – si se mmm… siente extremadamente bien.**

 **-Porque… aaah no podré… contenerme – le respondió Potter tratando de buscar más contacto entre ambos cuerpos.**

 **Otro roce provocado por Peter los llevó a James prácticamente hasta el cielo, ya que su miembro había rozado de forma un poco más profunda la estrecha entrada de su amigo y sumándose a eso los tímidos, pero sensuales besos que dejaba Peter sobre su cuello, era una gloria.**

 **-Mmmm Jaaaames… te necesito dentro… aaaahh – gimió Pettigrew y eso solo bastó para de un momento a otro terminar boca arriba sobre la cama con James encima.**

 **-¿Así que me quieres dentro? – preguntó James divertido sacándole un nuevo sonrojo al rubio que se empezaba a avergonzar de sus palabras, pero aun así asintió –bien entonces prepárate no sé cómo se sentirá, pero según un video que vi ambos sentían pla…**

 **-No importa – le cortó Peter mientras se acercaba un poco al rostro del otro para iniciar el por primera vez un beso entre ambos, de una forma lenta, pero que llenó de colores el rostro de James, el cual no solo empezaba a sentir un calor en su sexo, sino también una sensación cálida en su pecho.**

 **Aprovechando la distracción del otro, James se acomodó entre sus piernas y con su mano direccionó su miembro hasta rozar nuevamente la entrada de Peter generando un leve jadeo por parte de este en medio del beso antes de empujarlo sin previo aviso.**

 **-¡Aaaahh! – gritó el rubio debido al dolor intenso que se había situado en su entrada debido a la intromisión – mieer… daaahh.**

 **-Lo sieeen… to – decía James localizando pequeños besos en el rostro de su amigo el cual empezaba a humedecerse debido a las lágrimas que salían debido al dolor provocado – demonios… ah… eres muy estrecho.**

 **James empezó a moverse de manera lenta tratando de acostumbrar a Peter, pero se encontraba demasiado excitado por lo que no podía evitar dar algunas estocadas fuertes sacando jadeos de dolor en Peter, aunque estos iban disminuyendo y se iban transformando en jadeos de placer.**

 **-Mmmm Jaaames – empezó a gemir aferrando sus brazos a la espalda del otro y estimulándolo más de lo que ya estaba con ese simple tacto.**

 **El cuarto se llenó de más jadeos y gemidos además del sonido de la piel de ambos chocando debido a los movimientos bruscos y acelerados que habían empezado a hacer cegados por el placer.**

 **Cuando estaban por llegar al clímax James se acercó y besó a Peter provocando que se corra primero gritando su nombre y apretando las paredes de su entrada generando de esa forma su segundo orgasmo al sentir su miembro ser estrujado por esa calidez que lo abrazaba y al igual que su amigo, él también gritó el nombre del contrario para luego caer rendido sobre su cuerpo.**

 **-Estoy exhausto – dijo entre jadeos James al acomodarse de una mejor forma sobre la cama y atrayendo el cuerpo de Peter al suyo para luego abrazarlo y cubrirlos con una sábana.**

 **Peter por su parte se encontraba aun azorado, pero el cansancio también hacía mella en él provocando que se quedara dormido no sin antes susurrar algo que dejaría pasmado a James.**

 **Pasaron dos horas después de lo ocurrido y a pesar de lo agotado que se encontraba, James Potter no pudo dormir ni un poco, menos aun después de haber escuchado lo último que había dicho su amigo antes de caer dormido sobre sus brazos.**

 ** _"_** ** _Te quiero, James"_**

 **Esas palabras habían calado hondo en el joven Potter, ya que él también quería responderle con lo mismo, pero no estaba seguro de ello, aunque, si acaba de tener relaciones con él por voluntad propia y teniéndolo como primera opción para experimentar ese tipo de cosas, eso significaba que para él Peter era alguien demasiado importante.**

 **Después de haber pensado tanto en esas dos horas, estaba decidido a corresponderle al otro chico una vez se levantara.**

 **Felizmente no tuvo que esperar mucho, debido a que sintió como Peter se revolvía entre sus brazos para luego soltar un pequeño jadeo al tratar de sentarse.**

 **-Será mejor que no hagas eso – le dijo James tirando nuevamente de él para que siga recostado sobre su cuerpo, no quería que ese calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de Pettigrew se alejara.**

 **-Me duele mucho el cuerpo – se quejó Peter acurrucándose, más en el cuerpo del otro, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que lo que había pasado era real y no un simple sueño.**

 **James estaba indeciso, no sabía si decirlo de una vez o mejor esperar, prefirió mejor no hacerlo. Sin mucho preámbulo se acercó al rostro del rubio y lo besó. El beso se fue intensificando y antes de lo que esperaban se habían separado.**

 **Peter jadeaba de forma lenta debido a lo acelerado que estaba su pulso por culpa de ese beso, el cual fue diferente a los anteriores, este connotaba deseo.**

 **-James, ¿por...**

 **-Tú también me gustas Peter.**

 **Con eso dicho James se embelesó al ver el rostro de Pettigrew ponerse todo rojo, a la vez que sonreía de una forma tímida, por eso lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio otro beso, porque nunca pensó que ver al otro tan feliz lo iba a hacer feliz a él también.**

 **Después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos y faltaron a todas las clases que quedaban del día, y al despertar tenían a un Remus Lupin con la cara toda roja y a un Sirius Black con una cara de confusión, ya que no esperaban ver a sus dos amigos durmiendo desnudos solo cubiertos por una sábana.**

 **James y Peter solo atinaron a reír, ya luego verían la forma como se lo explicaban todo, lo único que les interesaba era que a pesar de sus trece años ya tenían en su haber el tener una experiencia que los marcaría de por vida.**

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este one shot


End file.
